blooming spring?
by Sajeka
Summary: "Ne, Momo-sempai…" "Y-yeah?""Tezuka-buchou asked me out.""What!" Momo is in for a surprise. oneshot


It was a clear spring day when the sky came crashing down.

Luckily not literally speaking.

It all started with one innocent phone call.

"Hello? Momoshiro Takeshi speaking." The tall second year answered the phone on this fateful day.

"Ah, Momo-sempai."

"Eh, Echizen? How rare of you to call."

"…"

"You there?"

"Ah."

"Good."

"…"

"Something the matter, Echizen?"

"…"

"Ne, Momo-sempai…"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend right?"

"…? Yeah I guess."

"And You're my sempai."

"Obviously."

"So as my best friend and sempai, you're supposed to give me advice right?"

"Oh! Echizen needs advise? Could it be… love troubles?" Momo teased, sniggering to himself. He wasn't sniggering for long.

"…Yeah."

Splutter.

"Wait what!"

"Ne, Momo-sempai…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Tezuka-buchou asked me out."

"What!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to do and… oh sorry, Nanako's calling, I'll call later."

"Wai-"

_Beep beep beep_

"-t. Damnit!"

Slamming his phone down, Momo took a moment to just stare in incomprehension. Tezuka-buchou had asked Echizen out. Twelve year old Echizen. Twelve year old Echizen who had nothing but tennis in his head, and probably didn't even understand the depths of what Tezuka-buchou had asked.

That could not be allowed.

Picking up the phone once again, he quickly dialed the number of the one person he was sure he could get to help: Kikumaru Eiji.

"Hello, Eiji speaking."

"Kikumaru-sempai, I need your help!"

…

Now half an hour later, Momo met up with Kikumaru who had tagged Oishi along. Normally the level headed one, Oishi's mother hen tendencies were quickly spiraling out of control and in his mind, poor Echizen was now heading down the path to become a street prostitute.

How exactly a confession from Tezuka-buchou could end up in Echizen becoming a prostitute, only Oishi would know. And he was too busy panicking to explain.

"Momo, it was so good you called me nya, we have to find a way to stop this, Ochibi's still just a baby!" Kikumaru called as he reached his Kouhai.

"I know! How could Tezuka-buchou do this so soon! Even if he has a crush on him, he should wait at least a year, he should!"

"Nya! So how should we stop this?"

"Um…"

"Right!" Oishi finally snapped out of his panic and, using the common sense the two others so often lacked, came up with a plan. A simple one at that. "We should go talk to Tezuka, ask him to take it back or something."

"Right!" Momo and Kikumaru agreed.

"So… where is Tezuka-buchou on a Sunday?" Momo asked.

Oishi wrinkled his brow as he thought for a moment.

"I think he said he was going shopping for some tennis gear with Fuji today. If we're lucky we can catch them still in town."

"Let's go nya!"

That Oishi, the level headed one, didn't even think to just call Tezuka or Fuji and ask them where they were, was a good indicator of exactly how stressed he was.

…

Forty minutes later, they had managed to find the two third years, just as they had exited the tennis shop, and a slightly out of breath Momo immediately pounced on Tezuka.

"Tezuka-buchou! You can't just do something like that, you can't!" He exclaimed, thoroughly startling him as the man hadn't even seen them coming.

Fuji's smile twitched a bit, as if he was holding back from chuckling at the small jump Tezuka had made that went unnoticed by the others. Leaning slightly to the side so he could better see them from behind Tezuka, he smiled gently at his best friend and then started in on Momo.

"Saa what do you mean, Momo." He asked, curiosity popping its head up.

"Nya Fuji! Can you believe this? Tezuka asked Ochibi out nya!" Kikumaru said glomping his best friend.

Fuji's eyes opened and trained dangerously on Tezuka, who could feel a drop of sweat working its way down his neck.

"No actually, I can't believe that Eiji. Why do you think he has?"

"Don't think, we know!" Momo yelled, drawing quite a bit of attention. Tezuka could feel a headache coming. "Echizen called just an hour ago! He was really upset about it too!" Which was a stretch of the truth at the least. While Echizen had been hesitant on the phone, he had not displayed any kind of distress.

"Saa…" The blue eyes of Fuji's were becoming more intense by the second, and though he would never admit it, Tezuka was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

Never the less, a few things had to be set straight it seemed.

"Momo, I have not asked Echizen out." He stated, as stone faced as ever despite the burning stare of one prodigy.

"I don't believe you! First you ask Echizen out, and now you won't even stand up for it?"

Tezuka's eyebrow ticked.

"Momo, I have _not _asked Echizen out."

"Fine, if that's how its gonna be, I'm just gonna call Echizen, we'll see if you can still deny it then!"

And so Momo whipped out his phone and dialed the number of his best friend, determined to make Tezuka admit to his crime.

Hitting the speaker function, the small group grew silent as the beeping sound echoed in the cool air. After only three rings, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Echizen! Can you believe this? Tezuka-buchou won't even admit to having asked you out!"

Short pause.

"I see." The voice sounded slightly strained, and Tezuka started worrying if maybe Echizen had really misunderstood something he had said. Maybe that invitation for a tennis match? But that was weeks ago!

"Ne Momo-sempai?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Aprils fool."

"Eh?"

Click _beep beep beep_

"EHHHHH!"

Looking up, Momo was caught between intense blue eyes staring straight at him, and the ticking eyebrow of the usually emotionless face of Tezuka's.

_Gulp_

…

Halfway across town a tail swished in the air as a pair of sky blue eyes peered up at figure sitting on the bed. Karupin tilted her head as she watched her master snigger evilly, mewling in response.

As long as her master was happy, she was happy.

**A/N: I know it's not the first of April anymore, but I didn't want to post this on the actual date, just in case someone figured it out before the end^^ **


End file.
